


Lips on you (PWP)

by Moninax



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moninax/pseuds/Moninax
Summary: 二战架空AU
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lips on you (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 二战架空AU

［盾寡］Lips on you（pwp）  
*是车，未成年慎入  
*是那篇二战AU，Double and beauty的扩张改良版，时间线是架空二战，还是有MCU特质的，我这也算填了坑吧  
*OOC预警，一辆不带脑子，没有丝毫逻辑，为肉而肉的车  
PS:没有Peggy

————————————————  
“最新战报，美国队长Steve Rogers率领两千精兵击退敌方士兵一万人，敌方最终归降……”声情并茂的女声通过机械传达出来时显得十分的僵硬，有的时候还会有一些刺耳，Steve可受不了这个，他皱了皱眉随手将收音机关了。  
走到床边的镜子前面，他看着里面身形挺拔的男人的同时理了理军装衬衫，有点木然的扯出一抹冷笑，像是面瘫患者在进行功能恢复锻炼一样，然而，这个冷笑怎么看怎么温柔，像是春日的暖风一般醉人。  
“Oh，Cap，你这个样子也不威严！come on！拿出点凶狠的气势来，你等下要面对的只是失败者而已，不用和他们太客气。”Sam不知道是什么时候进来的，他拍了拍和全身上下一个色号的手掌鼓鼓掌，语调抑扬顿挫带着点滑稽。  
“不行，我有点紧张。”Steve伸手揉揉自己英俊的脸庞，将两颊挤在一起毫不留情的蹂躏，仿佛那根本不是自己的脸，“该客气还是要客气一点的，毕竟来了都是客人。”  
“你抄着盾牌往人家身上呼的时候没想过这个吧？”Sam眼中带着调笑，一点面子也不给他，“你已经不是布鲁克林那个豆芽菜了，胆子大着点，有什么事有人给你扛。”  
“Okay，不说这个，”Steve扬起一抹坏笑，伴随着逗趣的意味一本正经的开玩笑，“Sam，你今天进来的时候又没有敲门。”  
“Well，Cap，是你自己说的让我不用太拘泥于你的身份，我把你当兄弟了，谁进兄弟家门还要敲门啊？你又没有性生活，还怕我突然推门而进，把你吓秒了不成？”这句话怎么听怎么欠揍。  
“Hey！Sam！”Steve气急败坏的瞪了他一眼，“你很闲吗？要不要绕着训练场跑五百圈？”  
“哦吼吼，恼羞成怒了吧。”Sam亮出他那一口大白牙，贱贱的一挑眉，“放心，小伙子，等会儿就让你破处！”  
Steve真想用他的军靴尖头狠狠的踹Sam的屁股，让他尝尝破菊的滋味，可惜他不能，他只能咬牙切齿的拍开Sam不知道什么时候勾上来的手臂，“有什么事情赶紧说，我没有时间陪你玩。”  
“Oh，是这样的， Amand Davids 夹着他的尾巴在外面等着你呢，你真应该看一看他现在的样子，哪有在战场上半分嚣张。”Sam一边说着一边将Steve拖出门外。  
Steve任由Sam粗鲁的拖着他，门外那个穿着军装的男人，大概是上次在战场上嚣张跋扈的Amand Davis，此刻他像个笑面狐狸一样，笑眯眯的凑到他的面前来，主动和他握手，“晚上好，Steve Rogers长官。”  
Steve礼貌的与对方握了握手，摆出职业假笑邀请对方前往庆功宴。  
想来Armand Davis也是可怜，敌人打败自己的庆功宴还要腆着脸参加，真不知道哪里还有尊严。  
Sam在旁边翻了个白眼，真是狗腿子啊。  
所谓庆功宴，当然是要觥筹交错，鼓乐齐鸣了，但军队里的庆功宴哪有那么好的条件搞什么舞会？不过是一群士兵围在一起吃饭喝酒找女人。  
这时候才刚打完仗还没有回到军区，所以一切都简陋的很，一般打仗的时候会带几个女人出来已经是所有部队心照不宣的事情了，不像军区女人多可以随意点。  
Steve从不允许他手下的士兵出去强抢妇女，但带军妓的话他一般是默认的。毕竟都是些正值壮年的小伙子，谁还没有点生理需求。  
Steve坐在高台上，喝着酒看着士兵们玩闹，有时漫不经心的回复Amand Davids时不时抛出的话题，然后沉默地喝着寂寞的酒。  
如果有人要问Steve什么是怦然心动，又或者是一见钟情，那么他会回答，从看到Natalia的那一刻开始，他的心已经有了归属。  
红发女人穿着最普通的白色连衣裙坐在士兵们的中间，比宝石还要美丽的绿色眼睛闪耀着动人的光，她的红唇随着不知从哪传来的口琴伴奏轻轻吟唱，“Расцветали яблони и груши,正当梨花开遍了天涯，Поплыли туманы над рекой;河上飘着柔漫的轻纱，Выходила на берег Катюша,喀秋莎站在竣峭的岸上，На высокий берег, на крутой.歌声好像明媚的春光……”  
原本还吵吵闹闹的人群瞬间安静了下来，只有女人美妙的歌声在空气中游荡，她的嘴角勾着一抹羞怯的笑，像是Thomas Cole笔下的风景画一般引人入胜。  
“Про того, которого любила,她在歌唱心爱的人儿，Про того, чьи письма берегла.她还藏着爱人的书信……”Steve被突然传来的合唱声惊醒，然后他反应过来这是那首在军队里流传很广的《喀秋莎》。  
就在Steve再次沉迷进女人的歌声里时，Sam在他的耳边重重的打了个响指，“Come back！”  
被打断思绪的Steve有点恼怒的推开Sam的手。“你干什么！”  
Sam没有回答他的话，只是戏谑的盯着他笑。  
“抱歉。”Steve收回了还在女人身上的视线，有点心虚的替自己狡辩，“这首歌真好听。”  
“不不，你应该是想说这个女人真好看，不过你的后半句倒是实话，怎么样，有没有点心动了？”Sam说这话的时候还滑稽的抬了抬他的眉毛，虽然在电灯的照射下勉强能够与他的脸区分，但Steve还是被这个诡异的场景逗笑了，明明是个贱贱的表情，怎么这么搞笑呢？  
“有。”他这回但是坦率的很，也没有假装害羞一下，果然每个男人在看到喜欢的人的时候会变得特别的有勇气吗。  
Sam欣慰的翘起了嘴角，就差对着他竖起大拇指了，“回房间等着，那句话我说到做到！”  
Steve虽然并没有弄懂他这句意味深长的话里面到底都有什么料，但他还是听话的回了自己的房间，Sam到底在搞什么幺蛾子？！  
他坐在自己的床上等着Sam的消息，一边等一边胡思乱想，想起那个女人曼妙的身形，他突然觉得口干舌燥，连室内的气温也高了许多，Steve脱下军装外套在屋子里踱步起来。  
大概过了一个世纪那么长，长到他开始坐到办公桌后面处理文件，只是Steve那么觉得，事实上他只在房间里等了十分钟而已，Sam带着那个红发女人走了进来，然后自己十分识趣的立刻走人并且关上了房间的门。  
嗯，今天也是一如既往的忠心耿耿。  
虽然Steve在一个人胡思乱想的期间已经想到了Sam会这么做，但他还没有想好应对这一切的对策，他有点不知所措的请她坐下，笨拙的开口，“你好小姐，我叫Steve Rogers，可以知道你的名字吗？”  
红发女人独自面对陌生男人也不露怯，她从容的回答他的问题，“您好，Rogers长官，我叫Natalia。”  
她的声音不如同龄女人们的清脆甘甜，她的声音很独特，低沉沙哑却不像男人那样粗犷，性感得无以复加。  
“你唱的歌真好听，你的眼睛也很美。”Steve的脑子短路了三秒才反应过来自己说了什么，他赶紧补上后半句话，“我是说，你真美。”  
“谢谢。”Natalia勾唇微笑，不知觉间散发的魅力令Steve不由自主的看向了她，心跳也突然加快了许多。  
“你还有别的才艺吗？”问完这句话，Steve只想抽自己一巴掌，怎么这么迟钝！  
好在Natalia除了微笑并没有其他的反应，“我还会跳芭蕾舞，长官，我的华尔兹也很不错。”  
“可以表演一下你的芭蕾舞吗？”又一个巴掌差点落在他的脸颊上，天呐！Steve Rogers，不会说话也不是这样的吧？没看见人家姑娘穿着高跟鞋吗？  
“好的。”只见Natalia利落的脱下了脚上的高跟鞋，在没有音乐的房间翩翩起舞，她在自己的旋律里轻点脚尖，缓慢地加上手部动作，接着旋转，跳跃，她像是生来就该待在聚光灯下舞蹈的人，一举一动仿佛都跟着光束，明亮动人。  
Steve看着看着，痴迷了进去，他起身走到Natalia的身旁，单手搂住她的腰，Natalia应变自如的换成了一个华尔兹动作，倒在他的臂弯，然后双手搂住他的脖子，对着他笑的意味深长。一  
“哈……”Steve不知道怎么的笑了出来，Natalia也不知道怎么的跟着他笑了起来，然后，谁也不知道是谁先吻的谁，反正他们吻到了一起，唇齿相连，像是得到了无比珍贵的宝物般轻轻的舔舐，慢慢的吮吸，在她以为他会一直这样下去的时候Steve猛地按住她的后脑勺，将他们间的距离拉得更近，呼吸相缠间是猛烈的攻城掠池。

Natalia的手不知觉间抚上了他的胸膛，阴差阳错间她解开了他的衬衫扣子。  
这下，Steve也不需要忍着了，他反身将她压在身下，一边吻着她娇艳欲滴的唇，手已经不安分的伸进了她的裙子里。  
他离开了她的唇，向她的额头吻去，然后一路从鼻尖，脸颊，耳朵，往下吻，直到下巴，最后回到她的嘴唇上，他的手从她的肚脐一路揉捏到她的腰际引起阵阵酥麻，他感觉到他那不安分的手被Natalia牵起，带向她的肤如凝脂的大腿。  
Steve不可置信地抬头看向满脸欲色的女人，只见Natalia勾起一抹坏笑，更要命的是她不紧不慢的舔过被玩弄得充血的红唇，也不知道是无意的还是故意的，那充满诱惑力的嘴唇适时的漏出几声嘤咛  
他再也没有办法控制住力道了，这个时候哪来的绅士礼貌？他使用蛮力的扯破了Natalia的裙子，可她丝毫不在意，只是笑容更加妩媚，眼神更加迷离。  
Steve吻上她的细长白皙的脖子，在上面留下了鲜红的印记，一个接着一个，密密麻麻的，力度温柔地不像话，他充满爱惜的吻上她洁白丰满的双峰，在上面肆意拨弄，她的喘息成了他的催化剂，紧接着他嘴唇覆上Natalia胸前嫩红的两点，缓慢地将她的小红豆蹂躏得如草莓般诱人。  
他将她抱到办公桌前，使她坐稳，然后分开她的腿，向她的林中密道摸索而去。  
“Oh，god……”Natalia颤抖着声线呜咽，刻意抑制的嗓音更加低沉，魅惑。  
Steve只希望该死的Sam不要无聊到在外面听墙角，这种声音是个男人都受不了。  
“Steve长官，对待一个女孩子要懂得温柔。”Natalia拿开他的手，从桌子上下来，环抱住他的脖子对着他的耳朵吐气如兰，她将他的耳垂含在口中轻咬，然后又像是在和他玩耍一般舔舐他的脸庞，在他的唇瓣上轻吻。  
“Natalia，你真美，知道吗？你是致命的毒药”Steve埋在她温暖的乳房中间用舌头慢条斯理的挑逗两个小红豆之余，还不忘调侃她两句。  
“谢谢长官，也许并没有人告诉过你，你也很美丽，”她顿了顿，凑到他的耳旁使坏，“不对，是英俊。知道吗？你现在一点也不像一个处男。”  
“处男？”Steve猛地抬起头，疑惑的表情逗得她娇笑连连，“Sam那个混蛋和你说了什么！我一定要让他在训练场跑五百圈！”  
“不，长官，处男并没有什么，我可以传授给你一些经验。”Natalia说着，手向他的裤子伸了过去，她熟练的解开他的皮带，像是拆礼物一般解开裤子拉链，将他早已迫不及待的阴茎释放出来。  
“看来你已经身经百战了？”冲破囚禁的欲望重新获得自由，Steve被体内的一波热潮刺激得眼睛发红，带着血丝尤其吓人。  
Natalia没有回答他的话，取而代之的是阴茎被热潮包裹的感觉，只见她含着他的性器，因为口腔的充盈使得生理泪水猛地涌出，她那勾人心魄的绿眸，像是被施了妖法一般肆意掠夺他的魂魄，这双眼睛再次让他失神了。  
突如其来的被包裹感随着温暖的温度使他感觉飘飘欲仙，她单手握住他的阴茎，红唇轻轻吮吸性器的顶端，她的舌头在上面轻轻的舔弄，带着点点电流使他舒服得颤栗不止，他不得不放弃抑制他的低吼的想法，这太不现实了，快感一波接着一波，根本不可能抑制得住。  
Steve闭上眼睛感受着这无比的快乐，他的喉结随着吞咽口水的动作而上下滑动，口唇轻启索取空气。  
他感觉自己飞上了云端，阴茎的饱胀感在下一秒得到释放，他感觉到有什么东西从他的体内猛地冲出，冲进了她的口中。  
Steve睁开眼看向跪在他脚边的Natalia，她双颊绯红，眼含泪水，嘴角还挂着白色的汁液，她缓缓地将口中的液体吐出来，然后起身吻上他的唇。  
她将口中腥咸的味道渡到他的口里，然后又是一阵唇齿相缠，Steve的手又不安分的四处游走，点火，最后滑入她双腿间的密道。  
他无师自通的捏住她的阴蒂搓捻，坏心眼的将手指桶进她的阴唇间来回的抽插，就是不进入她那已经湿漉漉的阴道，这引得她无力的拍打他的手臂，小声的哀求他，“Give……give me more，please.”  
Steve抽出被紧夹在她阴唇间的手指，取而代之的是他的再度充盈的阴茎，他在入口处来回摩擦，又引起她的声声哽咽，她咬着唇，发出最后的哀求，“Please！”  
他终于放过了她，把她抱起放在办公桌上，将性器插入她的阴道，突如其来的饱胀感使她舒服的喟叹出声，“Yes……more……i need more……”  
他阴茎被她温暖的阴道夹紧，他不得不用力扩张开她的甬道，他慢慢的加速，引起她的娇喘连连，他在她体内进进出出的动作带起阵阵旖旎的水声，十分的色情。  
不知道过了多久，他在她的阴道里释放了出来，她将汗淋淋的额头抵在他的肩膀上低低的喘气，然后在他的锁骨上印下一个吻。  
Steve贴心的将她从办公桌上抱下来打算把她放到床上，然后让她休息，可是她不但不打算睡觉，还将她的手伸到他的胯间抚弄他并未完全低下头去的性器。  
“你不需要休息吗？”Steve惊讶地看向怀中巧笑嫣然的女人。  
“不，你太低估我了，长官。”Natalia一边说着，一边套弄着他的阴茎，“还是说你不行了？”  
“记住你现在的话，错过了这个机会，今天晚上你大概是睡不了觉了。”Steve放开怀中的女人，将她反身压在办公桌上，跪在地上向她的阴道吻去。  
他笨拙的模仿刚才Natalia对她做的事情，含住她的阴蒂，用舌头捣弄她的阴道，引起她的阵阵娇喘，然后用阴茎取而代之他的舌头。插入她的阴道与她再来几个回合。  
从深夜到东方鱼肚白，从黑夜到黎明。

Steve是被Sam吵醒的，破处的第一天他居然先调侃他一番，而是急匆匆的给他安排洗漱。  
“发生了什么Sam？怎么急匆匆的？”Steve下意识的四处寻找Natalia的踪影，“Natalia呢？她在哪里？”  
“都这个时候了还管什么Natalia啊！你赶紧收拾好自己，上面的长官来了，你的上级！”  
“什么？谁？”  
“Natasha Romanoff！”

—END


End file.
